falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
OFADM: Campaign Hide-and-Seek Status Report 7/06/578AER
TELEGRAM FOR: CHANCELLOR; SECRETARY OF STATE FOR DEFENSE; IMPERIAL OFFICE; OFFICE OF THE FLEET ADMIRAL Issued by: FADM Philip de Villeneuve Issued in year: 578AER; on date: 07 June Classification: Intended recipients and those deemed fit to read by said recipients. SUBJECT: CONVOY NETWORK SECURED 'MESSAGE: ' Be pleased to report to His Imperial Majesty that the naval operations in the southern seas, and most importantly near Gelakkar Island, have been a resounding success for the Alliance. The reorganised 2nd Fleet, aided by Allied naval and air assets, were successful in the directives put forth under Operation Hide-and-Seek for what has been coined the Battle for the Southern Seas. Whereas in the initial months of the war our naval assets were constantly contested and chipped away by superior enemy submarine raids, the evolution of our navy from a technological and tactical point of view have seen the tides turned in the Battle for the Southern Seas. In the months of December and January, difficulties with the implementation of given directives gave the RF massive advantage in their submarine hunt of Allied convoys in the south. In just 10 days, what has been the most destructive of the war so far, 86 convoys had been destroyed across the eastern theatre containing nearly 500,000 tons of shipping while only 12 submarines were sunk by allied vessels. These were tragic odds and a continuation of such trends would've inevitably meant the abandonment of the southern theatre altogether. In April, losses of submarines increased while their kills fell significantly. Only 39 ships of 235,000 tons were sunk in the eastern theatre, and 15 submarines were destroyed. By May, wolf packs no longer had the advantage and that month. The turning point was the battle centred on slow convoy AMC 12 (April–May 578AER). Made up of 43 merchantmen escorted by 16 warships, it was attacked by a pack of 30 RF submarines. Although 13 merchant ships were lost, six submarines were sunk by the escorts or Allied aircraft. Despite a storm which scattered the convoy, the merchantmen reached the protection of land-based air cover, causing the enemy to call off the attack. Two weeks later, AMC 130 saw at least three submarines destroyed and at least one submarines damaged for no losses. In all, 43 submarines were destroyed in May, 34 of those in the South alone. The Allied forces lost 58 ships in the same period, 34 of these (totalling 134,000 tons) in the South. The transfer of 40 long range Consolidated B-24 Liberators and the introduction of Merchant Aircraft Carriers and the growing presence of Escort Carriers in hunter-killer groups, support groups and convoys have seen the successful repelling of enemy submarines and surface raiders on our vital supply lines. Regained Allied advantage in the area requires immediate action to capitalise on our current momentum, hence I put forth the following directives for approval of the Defence Council; DIRECTIVE A: With the threat of submarine raids on our supply lines being negligible in the Southern region, a detachment of the 2nd Fleet is to commence daily bombardments of enemy positions on Gelakkar Island to open a path for amphibious invasion, transports are to be made available to Commander Rye for his planned invasion of the island. DIRECTIVE B: Allied submarines and raiding vessels such as small battleships are to engage in counter-raids of enemy supply lines, in particular convoys and oil tankers that come to resupply the enemy fleet. DIRECTIVE C: A detachment of our aircraft in the south shall carry out indiscriminate carpet and targetted bombings on enemy military bases, enemy infrastructure such as ports, communication posts, supply depots and major roads held by the enemy. This shall be, wherever possible, supported by our naval assets. DIRECTIVE D: Cautious and tactical advancements are to be made by our capital fleet to split, isolate and ultimately destroy the weakened and submarine-reliant enemy fleet near Gelakkar IslandIsland. Long live Falleentium. SENDER: Fleet Admiral of the Imperial Navy Lord Philip de Villeneuve The message within contains confidential details which are not to be shared outside of sender list and those en-detailed. Category:Historical Battles